


Well This Was Supposed To Be Short

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Panic Attacks, Shrunk!Kaito, speed writing, the au where kaito gets shrunked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Haro was a very good boi and the only reason Kaito didn’t melt away the spare key into Amuro Tooru’s apartment. And maybe because of the free food. And maybe because the criminal-but-actually-secretly-a-PSB-agent was a goldmine for information Kaito can’t really find otherwise.And maybe. Just maybe. Because he was getting a little lonely.--------------Warning: OOC Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei. Canon divergence, Panic attacks that might not be accurately depicted, writing gets slowly lazier. Will rewrite one day.Word count: 5120
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Pigeon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Well This Was Supposed To Be Short

Warning: OOC Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei. Canon divergence, Panic attacks that might not be accurately depicted, writing gets slowly lazier.

———————–

Haro was a very good boi and the only reason Kaito didn’t melt away the spare key into Amuro Tooru’s apartment. And maybe because of the free food. And maybe because the criminal-but-actually-secretly-a-PSB-agent was a goldmine for information Kaito can’t really find otherwise.

And maybe. Just maybe. Because he was getting a little lonely.

Which is stupid as hell all things considered. Amuro Tooru’s apartment is the last place he should be considering a safe house, much less a place to find friendly, quiet company. Especially since the other is secretly part of the law enforcement. 

But he didn’t try to unmask KID. Not even when said thief was in the white suit, cape put aside, sitting right on his couch.

Instead he had the same expression he wears when looking at Haro…

Which makes Kaito positively sure he’s being treated like a stray dog instead of an international criminal.

He’s not sure wether he should be offended or grateful that he’s endearing enough to not be perceives as a threat.

————————–

“Good evening KID-kun.” Amuro greets him that evening on bench park, Haro letting out excited yips as he sprints towards the thief, immediately jumping into the others arms. At first, he had worried about his doves, but when Tama and the rest seemed to approve of Haro, Kaito had immediately ran out of excuses not to love the dog. Well, he still complains about the dog fur he has to clean out sometimes. 

It’s part of why he doesn’t do these visits in his KID costume anymore. The meticulous washing and maintenance he had done to the suit was more than enough to deal with once. Never again.

Sometimes he wonders if that’s part of why Amuro had sicced Haro on him the first time they had met at the bench near his apartment. Just so he would get rid of the eye catching suit whenever they had their meetups. Well, he certainly had his goal achieved if that’s so.

Though he had to debate between wearing casual lighter clothes in front of Amuro Tooru or the darker clothes. Mostly because of Haro. White fur didn’t go well with dark clothes after all. 

“Evening Amuro-san~” he says, keeping his tone light and cheerful, not bothering to greet him with a flourish or a magic trick. Such greetings were reserved for first and last meetings. He had done so with Amuro before, convinced that it would be the last time they’d meet, that New Years time.

Alas, life doesn’t go the way people want it to.

He sits on the farthest side from Amuro, Haro continuously licking his face and really messing up his Poker Face with giggles all the while. After sitting down, he lets out a coo, and soon enough Haro is distracted by the doves that swarm the place in front of them, jumping off from his lap.

After that, they sit in silence. Watching Haro and the doves play together, and the water ripple under the moon light. 

“So, any injuries this time?”

“Nothing too bad~ Though the others gave me a run for my money. They always force me to get more creative to get to the finish line.”

But it’s nice that he didn’t need the intervention of Akako or luck this time. He had gotten out of it all himself, this time around. Which meant he was getting better. 

Just one small step closer to his goal.

“Hm,” Amuro hums. “Yet you like how it improves you, don’t you?”

He surpassed a shiver at the knowing tone.

_Too long. You’ve been doing these visits for too long. Why haven’t you stopped? It would be so easy. Stop before he finds out more-_

He makes a pleasant hum in response, not giving indication to his discomfort.

“Well, of course. Any artist would want to be able break out of their canvas, wouldn’t they?”

Amuro seems to sense his discomfort anyway, making an agreeing hum, and letting it go.

Which presses on all of Kaito’s suspicions really, because _he knows he’s slowly trying to figuring you out this should be the last time the information you might get isn’t worth it back out-_

“A ‘Crane’ decided to make a visit.” Amuro speaks.

“I heard they’re opportunistic feeders.” 

“This one certainly was. Ate quite a bit .” _they bought a weapon from the Black Org._

“Hm.” which means Kaito will have to be more careful. Nothing big. “Wonder what a crane would find around Tokyo to eat, they’re usually aggressive aren’t they?” _what kind of weapon?_

They continue speaking in riddles like that, and Kaito gets the information he wants out of it. The organization had decided to give away a poison that is apparently effective, but they themselves hadn’t find it useful enough. Apparently, it was the same drug they had used for Kudou Shinichi. APTX 4869. And apparently, they wanted ‘Crane’, who is the scientist of the Animal Organization, to try and modify it. Apparently lacking themselves a certain ‘Sherry’. 

And apparently that same ‘Crane’ has decided they were wanted to test it out on live human subjects.

Kaito closes his eyes.

Having already planned where his next heist would be, he now has to worry about bystanders being effected by this poison. Not only that, he needs to make a plan against the poisons true effects being found out, and thus putting ‘Sherry’ and Kudou as well as innocent bystanders in danger of death. 

He can work with that.

Already plans are forming in his mind.

“So, should I bring some dog treats for next time?” 

The arrangement between them wasn’t without it’s give and take, after all. Furuya gave him information on the Animal Organization whenever they came in contact with the criminal syndicate he’s undercover in, and Kaito gave tips on whatever places Furuya himself doesn’t have a hand on.

Which means Kaito doesn’t give much.

Honestly it’s kind of unnerving how little Kaito has to do in return. The first time he had bought this up however, Amuro had only told him the following;

_‘As an adult I don’t need that much help. You, however, are a college student, so you’re going to naturally have to rely on others.’_

Tch.

He had probably said that to sound cool. Kaito, however, knew well enough that he wouldn’t have accepted help from other older parties either.

“I’m sure Haro would appreciate them.” Amuro replied, meaning he would probably ask info from him at a later date.

Kaito stays there a bit longer before leaving, blowing a whistle that makes two of the doves that belong to him come from the crowd. Haro whines after him but ultimately stays with his owner. 

He feels Amuro’s piercing gaze till he’s left the area entirely.

————————–

The heist preparations are going well. More or less the same as any other. Even better, there were no detectives this time, which didn’t actually make things any better but it also didn’t make things any harder either. The KID taskforce were an adaptive group that got more and more creative after each heist after all, and for all he acted confident he always preferred that they weren’t aware he’s there in the first place.

So the heist was going as usual. He went through the entire area in a simple disguise that didn’t require a face mask. Which meant he had to go for someone that more or less had the same build as him.

Unsurprisingly the options were all petite woman. He wasn’t against it, but he didn’t like making a repeat of the same trick enough that it creates a pattern, especially considering that even Tantei-kun had commented on how often he’s been dressed as a women now. Not only did it made him self conscious it also made him aware that as much as he’s skilled he’s closer to getting figured out as well. His profile will soon be easier to taken into account.

And he can’t have that. 

_Next time,_ he tells himself. _Next time you will come up with something better. Some new mixture of makeup. Thick makeup perhaps. Some trick with face tapes…_

He will be disguised as one of the guests, per usual. He had thoroughly studied their habits and background beforehand this time, her connections. Deviance from the plan or the backup plans wasn’t an option. Consequences are, per usual, death, though this time it’s the death of others is also a consequence. Again, nothing new. But it doesn’t happen often.

He sets more than half a dozen wire traps. Maybe more than needed. But just in case. The entire show is set up to be animal themed more or less, though he might not get the chance to use the animal themed setups. Half of it is preparation for the uninvited guests while the other for his more than welcome audience.

Memorizing the numbers of everyones ID is a no brainer task.

Synthetic skin for fingertips. Just in case.

Several distraction dummies prepared. Just in case.

Add in some party poppers. Flash bombs. Sleep bombs. Smoke bombs.

He’s went before hand to check out all the advantage points _they_ might use to shoot at him or others.

It doesn’t feel enough.

Akako’s warning echoes in his head.

_“Lucifer has spoken of Cranes being gobblers, and of the inconveniences of having a small stature. I’m sure you know best what that may mean, Kuroba-kun.”_

It doesn’t feel enough.

————————–

_Burning burning burning too hot-_

It wasn’t enough.

He holds onto his conscious as best as he can as he makes a getaway from the window. 

Crane’s plans were foiled.

But that wasn’t enough to stop them from achieving their goal. 

He still remembers struggling to breathe the moment the dart had found it’s way to his throat.

Liquified.

_Will I die?_

————————–

It’s complete and utter luck that the APTX still has that malfunction to it that causes shrinkage.

He had managed to make sure the place he lands in gets set on fire as soon as he manages to throw his half shrunk form away, and fell unconsciousness at the very least.

It’s complete and utter bad luck, in his opinion, that Amuro Tooru comes to the scene before anyone else.

He’s still half delirious, still getting used to being small again. No matter how much he tries to scramble away he only gets tangled up in the now overly large suit. No amount of over preparedness prepares him for the bumbling mess he is.

He was counting on not becoming like this in the first place.

He’s still too _hot hot hot_ when Amuro places his palm over the entire upper half of his face, so he can’t stop himself from leaning against something blessedly cool.

“Come now.” is muttered in a calm tone. “You’re tired, and very weak. There is nothing you can do against me.”

Kaito wants to defy that. He really, really does.

But he is tired.

But he is weak.

So he lets the now nearly gigantic man pick him up, cradle him.

He falls unconscious again to the sound of a rhythmic heart beat.

————————–

When he wakes up again, it’s with a panic.

He’s small _too small too vulnerable too much of an easy target and he’s too hot he’s burning he can’t breathe breathe breathe-_

“Kaito.” _he hears a deep masculine voice and he thinks of being at the wrong end of a gun being in a cell being handcuffed sees Aoko staring at him with blank dull eyes bleeding from his mouth-_

“Kaito.” is said yet again, this time with the snap of fingers in front of his face that make him gasp at the loudness of it. “Kaito, breathe.”

There is the familiar whine of an animal besides them.

Kaito can’t breathe.

“Can I touch you?”

No. No he needs escape options no-

“Okay, I won’t touch you. Can you hear me?”

“Hn-” this time the gasp he lets out is wet. He nods.

“Try following my breathing, alright?”

He hears an exasperated inhale that is loud enough for him to hear.

He tries to copy, choking when his lungs open in relief. “Hhh-”

An exhale, just as exasperated enough for him to hear. Slow enough for him to follow. “Ha-coff-”

It continues like that for five minutes. Kaito keeps counting the seconds in his head. Five minutes and thirty five seconds. 

He can finally see the stoic expression of Amuro Tooru.

“Ugh.” he groans, as suddenly his vision is disrupted by Haro. “Haro, no.” he protests weakly as the dog, unheeding of his suffering licks at his tear tracks- he hadn’t even noticed he was crying. That explains the slight blurriness of his vision.

“I’m going to be making food for the both of us.” Amuro tells him calmly, as though nothing unusual is going on. As though KID in child form didn’t just have a panic attack in what was definitely the older mans bed.

Which is honestly fine by Kaito. He’s embarrassed as it is. 

“I need to make a phone call.” he croaks, keeping Haro away with one hand and rubbing his now baby face with the other, throat feeling scratchy and sticky. He needs to call Aoko to keep her at bay with bigger lies. And then immediately call Jii. And mom. Needs to make arrangements.

“You can do it after food and water.” a pause. “It’s four sixty five in the morning. New life crisis can wait till after a full stomach and a clearer head.”

In silent agreement, Kaito heaves a sigh. 

Right. Escape plans for later.

————————–

“I hate you.” Kaito speaks blankly.

Amuro dares to look amused while they’re parked right in front of the _freaking Kudou Mansion._

“This is the equivalent of a death sentence.” He continues talking because that’s all he can do. There are no escape routes. The door is locked. There is barely anyone walking around and he knows the moment he tries to cause a scene he’s risking too many things “You could have just left me at the address I gave you.”

“And risk you try to handle things by yourself?” the older men answers lightly. “Not a chance.”

Hypocrite.

“Please.” he tries.

“No can do, _Fujiyama Hara-kun.”_ Amuro repeats his refusal, his sunny-cruel smile not leaving his face as he stresses on the fake name. 

Kaito should have made his escape the moment he had woken up.

“I can’t trust them.” he tries again anyway, not bothering to look up this time, his grip on his seatbelt tightening. “I barely trust you.” not past tense, stupid as it is. He still stupidly trusts Amuro Tooru whose real name he doesn’t know.

“See, Fujiyama-kun.” the other starts after a moment of silence. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but this isn’t a situation you should deal with alone.”

“I have my own allies.” he flatly protests, still not looking up.

“Whom you barely communicate with.”

Damn PSB and his observant attitude.

“As I was saying,” He continues, ignoring the shrunken international phantom thief. “Not only is this something you should be dealing with alone, but you can access information not only on the cure, but on your adversaries easier.” 

‘Hara’ keeps his silence.

“Faked documentation, birth certificate and passport comes easy for the Kudou’s. And they’re welcoming people.” Amuro continues to list off. 

“Both Kudou Yusaku and Kudou Yukiko have many connections, wether they are legal or not. I think the latter is more true.” he adds. “They’ve repeatedly shown to have taken a liking to your predecessor. I think Yusaku-san may have known who he was.”

His head snaps up in shock, this time looking directly into the NOC’s eyes.

“He hasn’t told anyone, however. Not even to his own son.” Amuro tilts his head. “And if you’re uncomfortable at the idea of living in the Kudou Mansion, they have many other allies in the know. You have different options for living arrangements, however limited they might be.”

Silence reigns over the car.

Kaito finally lets out a long sigh.

“Okay. Fine. But I’m making my escape as soon as I decide I don’t like it.”

The other actually grins, and much to the others astonishment, unlocks the car doors.

Huh. No trust issues whatsoever with Kaito?

“Get your stuff. I will be leaving you at the door.”

————————–

Kudou Yukiko is far too much energy. Nothing he can’t match up with. But she’s still a little too much. He thinks her and his own mom would get along and set several houses on fire in the process.

It makes him veer quite a bit how much Kudou Yusaku really looks like Kuroba Touichi. He’s seen the man from the photos, but still. He’d never expect for the other to look so similar. He seemed understanding of Kaito’s hidden shock, however, and doesn’t force an interaction to happen between them.

Edogawa Conan, AKA, Kudou Shinichi, is someone he ended up having to get a full confrontal of directly. He was nosey. Too nosey. And while Kaito’s adapted enough to control his Poker Face, he’s still a little too much, just like his mother.

Haibara Ai is the most easier to deal with. He’s disguised as Sherry, once before. But that’s still not enough to make her familiar. And he prefers that over faces who have a knowing glint in their eye over different parts of him.

She’s more professional in attitude as well. His sharp jibes, and veiled threats reminded him of Akako. He hopes the two of them will never meet.

Still it’s made clear that he’s…simply not part of this mansion. Agasa seems friendly enough, but considering the amount of explosion that happens in the mans lab, Kaito thinks that would be an additional stress he doesn’t have to deal with.

Discussion happens. Kudou doesn’t want someone with escaping and disguising skills like him to be going too far. 

Which somehow translates to him ending up being housemates with Okiya Subaru, the supposedly dead Akai Shuichi.

————————–

He hears a brief phone call.

 _“Give that brat any reason to run and I will make your life hell Akai.”_ the unusually dark voice of Amuro Tooru growls out. And right after that it’s hung up on Akai’s face, who gives a look with a raised eyebrow to Kaito.

Kaito shrugs, ignoring the warm feeling that bubbles up in his chest.

————————–

Almost immediately he makes himself scarce. No. He doesn’t try to escape.

He just makes sure his presence over the apartment is barely there.

He cleans up after himself quick enough. Only appears to cook for himself. Barely interacts with the men, and the other doesn’t force him to. Which he appreciates.

It’s much quite and calmer compared to the Kudou Mansion.

But still.

“Do I make you nervous KID-kun?” the man drawls out from where he’s slouched against the couch. Head propped on an open palm.

Kaito tilts his head in consideration for a bit, debating on wether he should answer honestly or not.

“You know, I find this attitude kind of hurtful. You weren’t like this with Amuro Tooru.” 

“…You have the eyes of a sniper.”

“…”

“It feels like you’re about to snipe me every time you look at me.”

“….So I set off your danger instincts.”

“…Yes.”

“…”

The absolutely devastated look that immediately graces Akai’s features is almost enough to make Kaito let out a nervous giggle.

————————–

Eventually, Kaito can’t help it.

“What the hell are you eating?”

“Watch your language.”

Ignoring Akai’s reprimand Kaito continues speaking. “No, really, this is what you’re living on?” he demands. “Really?” 

The mask of Okiya Subaru frowns at him.

“Throw that to the trash I’m cooking you something better.”

————————–

“He’s too much like you.” Akai dryly tells Amuro by the time he visits.

“Explains why the apartment and you look less like garbage.” The other flatly tells him and then gives a smile to Kaito. “Congratulations on manhandling him.”

“I should be given a medal for it.” ‘Hara’ dead pans.

Akai looks extra sullen enough that it makes him crack a grin.

————————–

“KID huh?” Hattori Heiji remarks after spending only a day with him. “Yer doin’ a far bettah job than Kudou at actin’.” he jabs a thumb at the said glaring shrunken detective.

Kaito’s immensely impressed. He knew the Tantei-han was a formidable opponent. But still, uncovering his identity within a day of meeting him? That’s impressive.

“It’s not a competition. He has zero acting skills.”

And almost immediately he has becomes friends with the detective of the west.

No, he’s not sure how it happened either.

He does know that, although he’s not used to the way Hattori makes him enjoy the littlest things in life with his abrupt and often purposeless visits, he doesn’t mind them either.

————————–

“Your acting skills are horrendous.” ‘Hara’ tells ‘Conan’. “I’ve noticed it before, but it’s painful to watch every day. You’re getting acting lessons from now on.” 

Edogawa Conan’s protests are outvoted by everyone else. The brat should feel lucky, getting personally taught by KID-sama himself.

————————–

It’s not too hard to pretend to be a child around the Shounen Tantei-dan, or within the Elementary school. He shows off a few of his magic tricks, and then has fun as the fresher critics attempt to analyze them and do it themselves. 

Perhaps out of spite, he also secretly teaches them some classic tricks. And how to pick a lock, or get out of handcuffs. 

He’s never been more proud watching Edogawa Conan get pranked with the group effort of three children.

“I want to adopt them.” he neutrally tells Haibara.

“Get in line.” Haibara replies to ‘Hara’.

————————–

Mouri Ran has a suspicious glint in her eyes.

She can tell, he thinks. But isn’t confrontational about it. 

She’s brave, he thinks, watching her take down armed men.

Her appearance reminds her of Aoko, but personality wise they’re quite different. Ran’s violence was more controlled, for one. And she was more gentle too, patient and kind. There is no blunt bone in her if he’s being honest. 

“She’s though, huh.” he mutters.

“Yeah, she’s the Karate champion after all.” Kudou says thoughtlessly.

‘Hara’ pauses, giving a good long stare at the other shrunken teen.

“…What?”

“….I feel sorry for Ran-nee-chan.” he says, making sure to sound disappointed and sad as much as he can. Haibara gives him a pat on the shoulder as a means of showing solidarity.

Kudou looks as though he’s not sure wether he should be offended or not.

————————–

He can’t stop himself from harmlessly pranking the Sleeping Kogoro. Amuro Tooru looks at him with a raised eyebrow as said detective’s yell about his beer being replaced by water gets heard from his Agency above Poirot Cafe.

“You’re a menace.” the older man tells him.

‘Hara’ gives a conspiratorial grin in response.

————————–

Ran quirks an eyebrow at him, setting of all his paranoid nerves.

“I think she knows about us.” ‘Hara’ informs ‘Conan’ at some point. “She just doesn’t have the evidence for it.”

‘Conan’ pauses, eyes narrowing at the other.

“I’m not telling you to tell her. That would be stupid.” ‘Hara’ speaks. “Just letting you be aware.”

————————–

Kaito had meant it when he had said he didn’t need to tell her.

But whatever, he’s glad to not have Mouri Ran as an enemy.

Though she seems to like confronting him too much.

“Really, you’re like an exact copy of Shinichi.” she informs him. “You two could have pretended to be twins.”

“I can’t stand his nosiness.” Kaito informs her dryly.

She nods in solemn understanding.

“Stop recruiting people against me.” Kudou mutters.

“That’s the thing though, everyone is already against you Tantei-kun.”

He ignores the indignant huff. Serves him right.

————————–

Whole of two months pass since he’s shrunk. He gets the chance to visit Amuro’s apartment again.

He’s missed Haro far too much. His own doves aren’t enough company because of the dog.

“Kuroba Kaito.” he says quietly. from where he sits next to the older man. Still small. Still a child. 

The man twitches. The only indication of his surprise.

Kaito keeps his gaze forward.

“…Furuya Rei.”

Perhaps a bit awkwardly, Kaito scoots closer to the other and leans in more, closing his eyes. 

Feels safer.

————————–

The first time he meets Sera Masumi they both get into a staring match.

And after that she forces him to go to several different ‘cute’ outfits and yeah, maybe he deserves that.

————————–

Suzuki Sonoko isn’t intimidating. Well, she is. Not as much as her boyfriend is to Kaito however.

————————–

He decides to admit his real name to the others during a rare sleepover.

“You told Furuya-san first?” Kudou speaks, sounding weirdly betrayed.

“Favoritism.” Akai intones from where he’s eating actual food.

“Why are you so offended?” Kaito asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Haibara sighs, long and drawn out. Rei snickers in genuine amusement. Heiji doesn’t bother hiding his wheezing laughter.

“Don’t worry Kudou-kun, I don’t plan to steal him from you.” Rei speaks, then perhaps because of how Heiji’s laughing, is unable to control his snickering again.

Kaito tilts his head, unable to control his confusion. 

Ran shakes her head from where she’s sleepily drinking grey tea.

————————–

 _“Kaito!”_ Aoko immediately whispers upon seeing him.

He shouldn’t have been anywhere near Ekoda. He was trying to get rid of a trail when he got off at the station.

Momentarily freezing is enough for his chaser to catch up and suddenly lift him off the ground, hand pressed against his mouth.

Last thing he sees is the widened eyes of both Aoko and Saguru.

————————–

“Ugh.” he wakes up, disoriented. 

Before panic could set in, he recognizes the familiar cologne of the familiar inner details of the moving car he’s in.

“Kaito.” Rei’s voice calls, making him slump against the seat he’s on in relief. “We’re heading back to the Kudou Mansion.” he helpfully informs.

“Hm.” Kaito hums. “Thanks dad.” he mutters, ignoring the familiar feminine gasp as he goes back to sleep.

————————–

Aoko knows. Saguru knows. Life sucks.

“Aoko can’t believe you tried to keep the KID thing on top of this from her!” Aoko says, hands on her hips, glaring him down. “Aoko would have helped!”

“Stupid Chibi Bakaito!”

Saguru nods in agreement.

“I just woke up from being sedated, can you give me grief later?” 

“No.”

He sighs.

“By the way.” Aoko says, a grin stretching over her face. “You called Amuro-san ‘Dad’.”

.

He really should have run when he had the chance.

————————–

Neither Kaito nor Rei really talk to each other for a while after that.

That is until the Kudou’s forcefully lock them in a room together.

“…”

“…”

“So…” Kaito begins. Awkwardly. “…we can forget that happened?”

“I’m not against you viewing me as a parental figure.” Rei intones. “I just…” he looks away. “Never really seen myself like that. Suppose I see you more as this annoying little brother.” a beat of silence. “Not going to lie, I’d make a rather terrible parent.”

Kaito huffs a laugh at that, the atmosphere around them loosening in tension. “Well, I guess you do fit the role of a big brother well.” 

Rei quirks a smile at that, before his expression falls again. “…More than that..” he begins, hesitant. Kaito waits patiently. 

“I used to have a childhood friend, someone who may as well have been the only connection I had to a past.”

Kuroba Touichi’s life and death is no secret.

However, Kaito doesn’t think many will get the chance to hear the life and death of Morofushi Hiromitsu.

For the third time in his life, the first being at his father’s funeral, the second being when he woke up as a shrunken teen, he cries.

And maybe there are more emotional conversations but that’s a private matter.

————————–

Akai Shuichi has always had trouble understanding the reasoning behind others emotions. 

However, judging by the fact that he’s eating convenience store noodles(though they are good) while Kaito cooks himself food, stoic and silent much like the first time the tiny magician came here, Rei and Kaito must have had a talk.

“I’m not mad at you.” Kaito informs him after a beat, a slight edge of guilt in his voice. “Not for the reasons Rei is. That’s not my place. I’m just feeling conflicted.”

“Alright.” Shuichi intones, understanding. 

He’s at least glad the bridge between him and Kaito hasn’t been burned off. He doesn’t think he would have tried to chase after the other.

————————–

“So what do you think about Rei and Akai getting together?”

Yukiko claps her hands in glee together. Kudou looks particularly mischievous. 

Haibara has a terrifying smirk on her face.

 _‘Forgive me Rei, Akai._ ’ Kaito thinks to himself. _‘This is for your own good.’_

————————–

Somehow being shrunk got everything done faster. 

Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are now back to their original sizes. With a few after effects set upon them. 

Which was fine, honestly. He’s just very glad not to be small again.

Shiho decides to stay as Haibara Ai, having decided she wants to have a redo on her own life. 

Kaito will never get used to getting called ‘Kaito-nii-san’ by her.

Aoko calls him an idiot in tears before giving him a kiss.

Kuroba Chikage stands awkwardly in the sidelines, having taken part in the organizations downfall but looking as though she doesn’t know what to do with herself.

And you know what?

Kaito decides he can put the ‘Poker Face’ bullshit to rest. Just for that moment.

Just to give his own damn mother a hug, however stiffly and tearfully it gets returned.

————————–

Unsurprisingly, Vermouth, the coward, goes into hiding. Occasionally sending letters from who knows where along with gifts.

Having seen what a grudge can do to a man like Rei, Kaito decides to let this one go.

————————–

“I am so glad they’re finally together.” Sera sighs. “But do they have to be so lovey dovey?”

“Are they?” Kaito retorts back.

Sera snorts. “Well my brother certainly is.” 

“Ah.” Kaito wouldn’t know. Despite having lived with the man, he has never been as close to Akai as he was to Rei. “Well, Rei seems normal. Maybe your brother was secretly a sap all along.”

“Oh no.” Sera deadpan. “I’m not ready for these secret revelations. Whatever will I do?” 

Kaito cracks a grin in response, and puts Haro on Sera’s lap from his, causing her to yelp indignantly.

Haro is still very much a good boi.

————————–

(ive gone through space and time while writing this. ive dedicated the whole night to writing this. good night.)


End file.
